Dr. Drakken
Dr. Drakken 'birth name '''Drew Lipsky '''is a mad scientist who dreams of world domination, and who in the last year has become an arch enemy to Team Possible. Appearance Drakken has blue-colored skin, with a scar under his right eye. He has black spiky hair tied in a ponytail and wears a dark blue lab coat with black gloves and boots. His eyes are dark. Personality Drakken is a self-categorized "evil megalomaniac" who is fueled by pettiness and jealousy. He is constantly boastful about his plans, frequently rant's about his successes while they lasted to whatever audience was available, which is usually Shego. He wishes to prove himself as the best, though is smart enough to keep a low profile from other high-tier heroes and organizations. He also has a friendly connection with Shego-not that he'd admit it-and his cousin Motor Ed along with some other villains. And while he usually whines of his failures, one of his reeding traits is never giving up despite constant defeat from Kim. Biography Fall from Grace Back before the present, many years ago Drakken had simply been a regular college student who entered a university alongside his friends Kim's father Dr. James Timothy Possible , Bob Chen , and Ramesh. There all four worked together on a special robot project called Project: Bebe to act as weapons against the Grimm . However, something went terribly wrong when Drew Lipsky unveiled his creation. The machines having gone on a rampage killing a number of civilians before they were stopped by some Hunters. Drew later discovered that they were sabotaged, and he'd become convinced James Possible, his former friend who stole his dream girl Ann did it. However Drew was never able to prove that his creations were sabotaged, leading him to being kicked out of the University and blackmarked in the scientific community. Refusing to let his humiliation go unpunished Drew Lipsky abandoned his name, becoming Dr. Drakken. It was here he began his life of villainy to prove himself better starting small at first. He would slowly build devices that would help him what he dreamed would one day be a vast organization with the tools needed to exact his revenge and dominate the world. Having at first the aid of Motor Ed, his cousin, but the two would later leave when Ed became a Huntsmen but on good terms with Ed even giving him access to his ID. He would slowly build connections-faulty ones-with other villains like Duff Killigan, DNAmy , Dementor, and eventually meeting Shego who he hired as his sidekick. He would create his own island base, unlock his aura which controls plants, and soon try to conqueror the world while also keeping a low-profile from those like Phil Ken Sebben and Global Justice . Fate would then have a twist where he would meet Kim Possible, daughter of his former friend where the two would become eternal enemies. His reputation taking a hit with each loss, but always on the move and never giving up. Beach City Attack During his creation of special plants that re-filled one's aura and telling its properties to Shego. Drakken and Shego would then stop as the two heard a report on their supercomputer talking about an Omega Level Threat. While Draken wished to go, Shego stopped him and decided she would go for him as he needed the rest. The mad doctor had not had any sleep for the past few days of his creation. Shego leaving soon after. Shego would return and report to Drakken on what she witnessed. Draken checked it seeing the fusion, Gems, and numerous Huntsmen alongside Shego's brother and his cousin while not asking her about her brother. He would soon then realized that Sebben must have been involved. He soon decided not to bother with this case with Shego agreeing. The duo not wanting to get on his radar with Draken leaving to make a call. Hail Crom Both Drakken and Shego would head towards the Berumada Triangle where they would try and make a deal. However during the deal that was being made, Shego would beat up all the people there ruining it. Draken and Shego would have an argument with Draken willing to cut her pay, much to her anger. But before things could continue, a Harvester Weapon would come and fall down upon them sending debris everywhere. Once the dust settled in the room, Shego saw a scythe and 'heard' it talking to her with Drakken unaware of what was hapenning. Only seeing her run to the weapon and enter a transformation that frightened Draken. She would soon become the Harvester of the Night, loyal follower of the evil God Crom Cruach and leaving the shocked Draken as he could only watch her go. Drakkens Counter-Attack Drakken would return to his island where after thinking over things he would first send missing reports for anybody to find Shego. There he would then re-enter his island but enter a hidden room which led him to his greatest creation yet. A special device that used his cousin's and Shego's ID Cards as Huntsmen which then accessed a special web that Huntsmen used without even alerting the heroes of his plans and mischief. The device in question capable of stealing all information from the Huntsmen without them knowing, and using it to create a special plan that would benefit him. Drakken soon learning much about what was actually going on in the GrimmFall-Verse and learning of things like Crom, Shego kidnapping Kim Possible, the gathering of heroes, Avalon, and many other things. Realizing this was bigger than him, Drakken pushed it aside and decided to just focus on saving Shego. Thinking of who to call excluding those that either hates him, would beat him, or just frigthened him in general. Soon agreeing on choosing Adrenna Lynn as his helper knowing full well of her danger stunts. Thus Drakken went on the move. Powers and Abilities Drakken, while not having a degree, is a full-blown genius who knows how to create many devices and reverse-engineering them. He uses them in battles against Kim though he lacks any actual planning ability making him fail most of the time. Still, despite that he knows how to stay low from the higher heroes and is capable of making destructive machines and even create special plants to refill aura. Aura: Dark Blue Semblance: Plant Manipulation Drakken is able to control the growth rate of plant life, able to grow them instantly in mere seconds. Weapon Aura Fruit: Not actually a weapon, but it re-fills his aura. Relationships Family 'Motor Ed - 'Drakken's cousin who apparently helped him create his criminal organization sometime before he went straight and became a Hunter. Despite that, the two left on good terms and swore never to fight each other, with Motor Ed keeping Drakken's identity a secret. Even allowing him his ID. Allies 'Shego - 'His personal bodyguard, sidekick, driver, enforcer, and so on. He relies on Shego a lot in his schemes, though finds her irritating whenever she insults him. Still, despite that, he does care for her in his own way and was worried when she was taken over by a Harvester Weapon and believes her to need help. Thus he went to create a special plan to save her. 'DNAmy - 'Whatever happened between them, he's now uncomfortable with her. Duff Killigan - He makes contact with him at times for jobs. In Hail Crom thought he opts not to call him since Shego was the one who caused his homeland to turn into a winter nightmare. Understanding if he told him that it was Shego, then he'd be dead. Adrenna Lynn - He hires her for his plan to save Shego. Considering her an adrenaline junkie. Enemies '''Kim Possible - '''His mortal enemy with Kim not only stopping all his plans but making him a laughing joke of the villain community. Still, even then he realizes her potential and tries his best to stop her. '''Ron Stoppable - '''Just the sidekick, nothing more to him. 'Wade Load -''' '''Dementor '' -''He steals from him a lot, so the two's relationship isn't good. Sammael - Sammael knows Shego, so it's likely he knows him as well. Phil Ken Sebben - He makes certain not to get under his radar, seeing him as worse than Kim Possible. Knowing of his future sights and how because of him heroes are becoming stronger and cracking down on villains like him. Though after Shego was taken by Crom, Drakken takes a risk and successfully manages to enter the SkyWeb used by Huntsmen and steals all information Phil and other heroes put in it. Using it to help Shego. Global Justice - Like Phil, he does his best to stay beneath their radar. Quotes *(Upon realizing how big the Hail Crom incident is) "Has the entire world gone insane?" *''(When thinking of having DNAmy help him) 'Never again.' Background Information Dr. Drakken is a recurring character and main antagonist from the animated series ''Kim Possible Trivia *In GrimmFall, his powers of plant manipulation come from his semblance instead of a mutation. Gallery Drakken Anime.jpg|Draken|link=Drakken Draken and Enemies.jpg|Team Draken and Team Possible Drakken and Foes.jpg|Draken with Villains Drakken and Shego.jpg|Draken with Shego Drakken and Shego.png|Draken and Shego 2 Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Villains